Shadows (Jonghyun)
by Katherine997
Summary: Lee Hanna was growing up training as a hunter. Not a normal hunter. Since she was a small child, she heard the stories from her grandparents that raised her, about the supernatural world; Werewolves, witches, vampires and more creatures. She hated all the supernatural creatures, especially the vampires, as she heard that they killed her parents. [Jonghyun, OC] Shinee
1. Summary

Lee Hanna was growing up training as a hunter. Not a normal hunter. Since she was a small child, she heard the stories from her grandparents that raised her, about the supernatural world; Werewolves, witches, vampires and more creatures. She hated all the supernatural creatures, especially the vampires, as she heard that they killed her parents. What will happen when Hanna will meet a 150 years old vampire, Kim Jonghyun and his friends, who she had a connection with them all but she didn't remember it?


	2. Ch 1 - My Story

Screams

Blood

That's all I remember from my parents's last moments. They died when I was four years old. I didn't knew at first how. I was four only. But I remember my grandparents came and took me to their house, telling me that my parents were killed.

By supernatural creatures.

One of them were the killers -

The vampires.

Ever since I was four years old, I knew about the supernatural world. Everything was real. Every creature. I was told about the family history. I was born to be a hunter, as like every one at the family generation.

I was the last one.

My grandparents trained me since I was six years old. After my parents, I made a promise to myself; Find the vampires that killed my Mom and Dad - And kill them.

My name is Lee Hanna.

And this is my story at how it started

And how it ended


	3. Ch 2 - The Hunt

"Hanna!" My Grandma called when I rushed downstairs to the living room. "Yeah?" I asked. "We need to talk at the room," She said. I nodded and followed her to the meeting room, where my Grandpa was standing there at the table with a few newspapers.

"Grandpa?" I asked as me and Grandma went inside. He looked up at up from the newspapers. "Yes. We have something," He said. I nodded, knowing it was included some supernatural creatures. "What is it this time?" I asked, standing beside him with Grandma standing at his other side.

"There was a few disappearance from houses. There was no evidence of a burglary and more," He replied and I took one of the newspapers and started reading them. "What do you think it is?" I asked, looking up at him.

"It could be everything," He said. "Even Vampires?" I asked coldly. "Yes," He replied. "Even them." I nodded and glanced back at the newspaper. "I want in on this," I said. I could feel their eyes on my face.

"Hanna -"

"This time . . ." I cut my Grandma off, "I want in. If it is a vampire in this case."

Grandma looked at my Grandpa and he sighed. He looked at me and nodded, "Okay. We'll going tonight at midnight," He said.

... ...

It was midnight when I climbed out of my car at the woods to find the big cabin that I found out was existing and it was abandoned. One of the perfect places to look for missing people, while my grandparents were search the other places.

It wasn't easy to convince them to let me go alone, since the three of us always going together at the hunting but I did it.

But before that I drank some water with Vervain. It's a potent herb, and a vampire's most well-known weakness. Everything could happen and I was ready. I grabbed my weapons and glanced at the cabin as I walked over to it before walking in quietly, my gun was aimed everywhere.

I walked far in, looking everywhere. The cabin wasn't dark so much thanks to the moon outside. I knew my risks at the woods in full moon but I wasn't afraid, I had a job to do.

I stopped when I heard the wooden floor creaks and aimed my gun at the spot where I heard it, but nothing was there. I narrowed my eyes as I continued walking.

I got to the living room and spotted a man standing there, looking outside a small window. I aimed my gun at him, "Who are you?" I asked coldly. The man turned around but I couldn't see his face so much but I could tell he was handsome.

"I asked, who are you?" I asked coldly. He just stared at me for a moment before taking two steps forward, where the lights from a big window was. I was ready to shot him when I saw at on his lower lip had a few blood stains.

He was a vampire.

" _It's been a while, Hanna._ "


	4. Ch 3 - Vampires vs Werewolves

"Who the hell are you?" I snapped. The vampire stared at me and before he could speak, we heard the wooden floor creaks again but from my side. I glanced to my left and saw four men walking in slowly.

They were vampires.

I pulled out another gun as they came closer to the first vampire, "Ha -" One of them started but the first vampire stopped him by holding his hand. "Kid, lower the guns," One of them said calmly.

I scoffed, "Why should I?" I asked coldly. "You don't want to shoot us. Trust me," One of them said. I raised my eyebrow, "Really?" I asked as I pointed one of my guns at him. "Watch me."

"Stop," The first vamp said , glaring at me. "We're not here to play games." I glared back at him. "Jonghyun," The calm vamp scolded before looking back at me, "We're not here to harm anyone."

"You all are vampires. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you," I said coldly. "We looking for someone," One of them replied. "The one that killed these people."

"I'm looking at the killers," I said. The first vamp, Jonghyun, scoffed. "That's what you think," He said, "How did you find this place?"

"None of your business," I snapped. "Yes it is," He snapped back. "Stop," The calm vamp said. "We don't have time to fight." I glared at each of them. "We have to go," One of them said. "First let's take care of her," Jonghyun said, taking a step closer.

I aimed my two guns at him but then one of them came in front, stopping in front of him. "Hyung," He said. Jonghyun glared at him, "Minho, move." The vamp, Minho shook his head as he pushed Jonghyun slightly.

"She's not a little girl anymore!" Jonghyun yelled. I frowned and glanced at Minho's back. He was right in front of me, I could shoot him, but why can't I?

Then, Minho turned around to face me. My guns were pointed at him but he didn't back down. "You should go before it's too late," He said. Suddenly, I heard something from behind me. I turned slightly and saw it was coming from outside. I turned back around but I found out that I was alone.

They were gone.

I ran outside, looking from them. "Dammt," I said. Suddenly, there was noises from the trees. I looked around, holding my guns tightly. I knew there were wolves around here.

I walked but to the car and climbed in the driver seat. I slammed the door shut and threw the guns to the back seat. I groaned and stared at the wheel. I could have shoot them! Why didn't I?! Vampires killed my parents - What if they did it?

Suddenly, my car moved violently from the passenger's side. I looked and saw a werewolf trying to get to me from the slightly opened window. I moved away and glanced at the back seat, where my guns were.

The werewolf backed away and opened the door as I grabbed my guns. I shoot the werewolf between it's eyes and he fall backwards to the ground. I climbed out and walked to the side, where I found the creature dead.

I sighed and before I knew it; I was grabbed and pushed to the ground. Another werewolf was here! I punched it and grabbed my gun but it grabbed my arm. I looked at it and before the werewolf could kill me, he was grabbed and pushed away from me.

I pushed myself up a little to see it was Jonghyun fighting against the werewolf. I looked at Jonghyun shocked. Why would he save me? Suddenly, I felt arms around me, pulling me up to my feet. I looked to both my sides and saw it was Minho and one of their friends.

"Minho, Teamin, get her out of here," The calm vamp called as he went to help Jonghyun. "Hey," The other vamp called to the werewolf, distracting it. "Come on," Minho said. "Get out of here," Teamin said but I didn't moved. "Move, go," Minho said, pushing me slightly to my car.


	5. Ch 4 - I'll Tell You

_"Eomma? Appa?" My small voice called as I walked out of my room. I looked around the hallway, noticing that there was no noises anymore. "Eomma?" I started walking down the stairs. "Appa?"_

 _I reached to the end of the staircase and froze when I saw a hand on the floor, close by the couch. "E-Eomma? Appa?" I called, walking up to the hand slowly. Suddenly, a hand placed on my shoulder from behind. "Hanna." I turned around to the gentle man's voice and -_

I woke up, looking around at the dark room. I recognized I was back at my room at my grandparents' house. I sighed in relief before moving the back of my hand on my forehead, wiping the sweat. That was the first time after 10 years that I had the nightmare of my parents' deaths that night.

Why did I suddenly had that nightmare after so long?

"Why?" I whispered, breathing heavily. I looked at my window, noticing the branches of the tree near my window move a little. I frowned before quickly pulling the covers off of me and moving to the window.

I glanced outside but I found nothing out there. I moved back to my bed, shaking my head slightly, "I'll go crazy one day." I pulled the covers back at me, resting my head to the side of the pillow and stared at the window.

"What happened the night?" I asked myself. "I can't remember anything else." Suddenly, I thought about those five vampires that helped me with the werewolf. Why did they do that? We supposed to be enemies. Why did they helped me?

...

"Good morning," I said to my grandparents when I went to the kitchen the next day. "Morning, sweetie," Grandpa said. "Good morning," Grandma said, smiling. "I'm going to a run for a little while," I said.

"A run? This morning, why?" Grandpa asked. I was about to reply but Grandma interrupted, "It will be okay if she will go. We need to remember she isn't a little girl anymore. She proves she can manage alone. It's just a run."

I smiled, nodding. "That's right," I agreed and she send me a wink before looking at my Grandpa. He sighed, shaking his head, "Fine. Just be careful and come back right after the run," He told me. I grinned and nodded, "Of course, Grandpa. You know me."

He scoffed, "Exactly. Come back right after the run." I giggled before kissing his cheek and then hugging Grandma. "You took your weapons?" She asked and I nodded. "I'll be fine," I said before walking out of the house. I put my headphones into my ears before starting to ran towards the forest.

... ...

I stopped, taking deep breaths before pulling out my bottle of water and taking a drink. I sighed after that and looked around before pulling out my phone to see I was running only for half an hour.

I pulled the headphones off and froze when I heard some branches breaking. I looked around, trying to find out where the noises came from. I slowly moved my hand to my back, reaching out for my gun.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you."

I quickly turned around, pulling my gun and pointing it at Jonghyun. He raised his eyebrows at me before slightly smirking and then raising his hands up. "I surrendered," He joked.

I raised an eyebrow, holding my gun tightly pointing at him. "Are you joking now? You think this is a joke?" I snapped. He dropped his hands as he chuckled, "Actually yes."

He started taking a few steps towards me. I was still pointing the gun at him and he glanced at it as he stopped. "Are you going to put that away?" He asked. "Give me a reason to," I said. "Me and my friends did save you last night," He pointed out, looking straight into my eyes.

I chuckled slightly, giving a small nod. "Just because of that, I won't kill you," I said, slowly lowering my gun, yet holding it tightly. "But let's make it the last time we'll met. Because if we will met again." I moved towards him, stepping close to his face. "I will kill you."

I started walking pass him, walking back home. Suddenly, he was back in front of me, making me stop again closer in front of his face. He smirked slightly, taking a closer step to my face. I hold my gun to his stomach, making him look down at it and then back at me. I raised an eyebrow, "What are you trying to do?"

He hold his hands up, taking a step backwards and my gun slowly lowered back to my side. "Now, Hanna. You know, you should be thanking me and the others," He said, pulling his hands back to his sides.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. "Who are you?" He stared at me for a moment before looking down at the ground, sighing and then back at me.

"If you want to know everything . . . Meet me tonight at the small river that by the cabin you found me and my friends."


	6. Ch 5 - Know Them

"No, you going to tell me now!" I said, raising my gun back up at him. Jonghyun shook his head, "This isn't going like this," He said. "I don't care! Who are you? How do you know me but I don't remember you?!" I raised my voice.

He stared at me for a moment before walked pass me and I turned around to him. "Yah! I'm talking to you! Stop!" I yelled and he stopped. He sighed before turning back to me, "Meet me tonight. Where I told you to," He said before continued to walk off.

... ...

"Hanna, how was your jog?" Grandma asked once she saw me stepping into the kitchen. I shrugged, "Fine. Nothing bad happened," I said. "See? Told you I will be fine." She smiled, shaking her head as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

I closed the door and slipped off my black shirt. I dropped the shirt to the floor as I walked to my bathroom. I took a shower and as I did, I started to think about that guy. Jonghyun. How did he knew me? Who was the Vamp?

 _"Hanna."_

 _I looked over the paramedic's shoulder to see my grandparents climbing out of their car and rushed towards my house, passing past the police and the paramedics. Grandma kneeled in front of me, "What happened? Are you okay?"_

 _I nodded slightly before looking down at the ground. "She will be okay, Ma'am," The same paramedic replied. "She is just in shock." My grandparents looked at him, "What do you mean? What happened? Where is my daughter and her husband?" Grandpa asked._

 _The man looked at the house and then back at them, "I'm sorry," That was all he could say._

I opened my eyes and shook my head. Why did I thought about that all of a sudden? What did happened that night? I couldn't remember.

After I finished taking a shower, I slipped into a new clothes and when back to my room. I sat on the bed and looked at my window. Should I really go and meet this guy?

... ...

Night time came quickly, after my grandparents went to sleep, I walked out of the house and climbed into my car. I drove to the woods, heading to the cabin I found. Soon, I found the cabin and turned off the engines. I stared at the cabin, there was no movement there that I could see thought the windows of the cabin.

I climbed out of my car and slammed the door shut. "Wow, someone is angry." I turned around to see Jonghyun leaning again the back door. I glared at him, "No more games. Tell me now."

He shrugged, "Follow me." He walked pass me and I followed, thinking we going to the cabin but then he walked pass it. I stopped, frowning, "Where we going?" I asked, reaching to my gun. "You don't need to pull out your gun."

I froze and he stopped walking before turning to me, "You wanted me to tell you how I know you, right? I don't need to tell you, I need to show you. So follow me." With that he turned back around and continued walking with me following after him.

After a few minutes, we came to a small river that was close to the cabin. Jonghyun stopped and I stopped beside him, "When you were younger, you came here with your parents," He explained and I looked at him, shocked but he didn't looked back at me and just started at the river. "You three came to visit me and my friends."

I shook my head, "What are you saying? I don't remember you," I said. He looked at me, "That because I erased those memories," He said and I stared at him, "What?" I asked. "After your parents were killed -"

"By your race," I cut him off. He chuckled, shaking his head as he looked back to the river, "That's what your grandparents said," He said before taking a few steps backwards and then he turned around. "You not ready to hear the truth." I was about to follow him as I started to reach for my gun.

 _"Hanna, look who came."_

I froze.

 _I looked up and smiled as I saw the five guys coming over. "Hanna!" One of them said with a smile and I ran up to him, "Minho!" He pulled me up into his arms and I hugged him. "Aigoo! How is my "future wife" doing today?" He asked, jokingly. I giggled, "I'm doing fine."_

 _Key ruffled my hair as Onew hugged my Mom and Teamin shook my Dad's hand. Jonghyun just rolled his eyes before looking at the river._

"Hanna," I heard Jonghyun's voice but I ignored it, shaking my head as a tear fall down. Suddenly, I felt a hand grabbing my arm, making me to turn around to see Jonghyun, staring at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "I need to go," I said, ignoring his question. "Where?" He asked but I ignored it and walked pass him. "Hanna!" He called but I didn't answered.

I knew where I had to go. Where I had to go.

Back home.


	7. Ch 6 - The Truth

I stared at the place that once was my home that was close to the end of woods. Where I was living with my parents before I moved to live with my grandparents after my parents were killed. I just stared at the abandoned house, sitting inside my car.

I took a deep breath before climbing out. I walked slowly up the stairs, holding my two guys just to make sure that the house was really abandoned. I reached to the balcony and slowly opened the front door.

I waked inside, holding up the guns as I looked around. It looked abandoned. Didn't look like someone was here since the kill. I slowly lowered the guns and let my eyes look at the living room. Everything was still here but covered with dust and spider webs.

I remember the laugh, the smiles that I shard with my parents and - the five guys were here - I remember. I shook my head, "No, this can't be," I whispered, tears slowly reached to my eyes.

 _"Hanna."_

 _I turned around and looked up at Jonghyun as the others came. "No," Onew whispered, staring behind me. Tears fall down my eyes and I looked at Jonghyun, "Jonghyun . . . Appa . . . Eomma . . . What happened to them?"_

 _For the first time, Jonghyun's eyes soften as they stared into mine. "They were killed," He said. "Hyung!" Minho said. I turned slightly to look at my parents on the floor. I shook my head and looked back at Jonghyun, "No. But -"_

 _He stopped me by placing his hands on my shoulders as he kneeled down._ _He looked straight into my eyes, "Hanna. You saw who did that, didn't you?"_

 _"Yes," I said before I could stop myself. "Hyung, you promised!" Key said. "Shut up," Onew said before kneeling down beside Jonghyun, "Hanna, who did that? Tell us," He said._

 _"Grandma and Grandpa came over," I replied, but I didn't want to say that I just couldn't stop myself and the tears didn't stopped falling. "What did you heard?" Jonghyun asked, staring into my eyes._

 _"They were arguing because they know we friends with vampires," I replied but then I frowned. Vampires? What is it?_

 _"What else did you heard?" Onew asked. "Yelling and -" Minho stopped me as he pulled both Jonghyun and Onew away from me. "Enough! That's enough!" He yelled at them. "Now we know who killed them. So enough."_

 _"No it isn't," Jonghyun said to him. "They will ask her about us and come after us." Teamin came forward, "So what are we going to do?" He asked. Jonghyun looked at each of his friends before slowly looking down at me, "We have to erase her memories."_

 _"What?!" They all asked but Jonghyun looked back at Onew, "She will be safe and so are we if she won't remember us," Jonghyun said. "Hyung! She won't be safe with her grandparents!" Key said. "They all she has a 'family'."_

 _"We don't have a choice," Jonghyun said. "We do!" Minho said. "You know we can take care of her. All of us. You just don't want her to."_

 _"This isn't why!" Jonghyun yelled before taking a deep breaths to clam himself. Then he spoke again calmly, "She will be fine." Minho shook his head but didn't say anything else. Jonghyun then kneeled in front of me, grabbing my shoulders and making me stared into his eyes._

 _"Hanna. You don't know who killed your parents. You didn't heard anything, you were inside your room sleeping in your bed. You only woke up 'cause you heard something crushed in the living room and you found your parents like that."_

 _I stared into his eyes and he continued with more a soft voice after he took a deep breath, "You don't know who we are. You never met us."_

I opened my eyes, looking again around. I remember - Everything. My grandparents? They killed my parents - No. Please. THIS IS A LIE!

"Hanna." I turned around, quickly pulling one of my guns at Jonghyun. He stared at me from the doorway to the living room. My hands were shaking and the tears didn't stopped falling from my eyes but I tried my best to stay strong. He was a vampire! This was a lie! He did that! What I remember wasn't true!

"You did this! What I remember is a lie. You and your friends killed my parents!" I said. He slowly walked up to me. "Don't!" I yelled, aiming my gun at him, trying to stop my hands from shaking. He didn't stopped and only did when he was close to the gun. He stared at me, "You know what you thinking right now isn't true," He said with a calmly voice.

"What you saw the other night was the true. Your grandparents killed your parents. They would have killed you too if you would still remember us. I took away your memories to protect you."

I shook my head, wiping my tears with one hand. "No. You hated me when I was a kid," I said and then froze when I said that. He nodded, giving a small smile, "I did. You really annoyed me back then," He admitted. "But I still didn't let no one hurt you."

I shook my head again, "Stop. Just stop," My voice cracked. He placed his hand on mine that was hold the gun. His hand felt warm on mine. My hand slowly lowered the gun and the tears continued to fall. I closed my eyes as I started to cry.

I couldn't believe it.

My grandparents - the two people that were my last family members - they killed my parents.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me to a hug. I rested my head on Jonghyun's chest and wrapped my arms around him. His hand stroke my hair as I continued to cry on him.

I couldn't control my emotions anymore. All I wanted to do right now was to cry. And Jonghyun knew that. I needed someone to cry on right now. And Jonghyun was here.


	8. Ch 7 - Making A Deal

"I need to go back," I said, wiping my tears away as I pulled away from Jonghyun. He grabbed my arm as I walked pass him, making me stop and turn around to face him. "You can't," He said. "Yes I can. I need to ask them why," I said, trying to pull my arm away from his grip.

"You won't ask, you will just kill them," He said. "Then let me go," I said. "They have something," He said, making me stop struggling. "They have something that belongs to me and our friends."

"Your friends," I spat, glaring at him. "I don't know you and your friends anymore. I grown up." He sighed, tighten his grip on my arm but only slightly. "You can hate me or them all you want," He said. "But now we all in this together."

I scoffed, "I'm not on your team, vampire. I'm getting my revenge alone," I said before pulling my arm from him. I gave him one last glare before turning away and walking out of the house.

"You can get kill," Jonghyun said as he followed me out. "Don't follow me," I warned. "Or what?" He challenged. My jaw tighten and then I turned around, pulling my gun and pointing it on him. He stopped and scoffed but I stared at him with heard eyes.

"Don't give me those eyes," He said, smirking slightly. "It turns me on." I rolled my eyes on his comment before turning around to walk to my car. "Come on, kid, don't be stupid," He said.

"Then don't stop me, I know you don't care," I called. I was about to open the driver door when suddenly a hand hold the door from opening. I glared at Jonghyun, "Yah, move your hand," I said.

"Make me," He challenged. I was about to threw on him a punch but he quickly grabbed my fist in his hand. He leaned closer to me, "Don't hit a vampire," He said. I smirked, "Don't piss off a hunter," I said before hitting him right in the face with my other fist.

My fist hurt after that but I didn't showed it. He looked back at me and then wiped the blood that was coming out of his nose with his thumb. "You shouldn't have done that," He said, looking back at me.

"You shouldn't have help me remember," I spat before opening the driver seat and climbing in. I driver away from the place and Jonghyun and drive back to my house.

Soon, I came back and I stared at my house from my spot on the driver seat. My hands were still on the wheel in a tighten grip. I hold back the tears and then climbed out. I closed the door and made sure my gun was with me before walking to the house.

I quietly went upstairs, walking to my grandparents' bedroom door. I opened quietly the door and looked at them sleeping. _I can do that_ I thought to myself. I slowly pulled out my gun and pointed it first at Grandpa. _Do it Hanna! They killed Eomma and Appa I thought to myself. They lied to me! They made me a hunter!_

I glanced at my gun to see my hand was shaking. My tears wanted to fall but I hold them back. I looked back at my grandparents. I stared at them before shaking my head slightly. "I can't," I whispered to myself, letting the tears to fall.

I walked out of the room and closed the door. I quickly went to my room and grabbed a bag before full it with a few clothes and other things. I had to get out of this place for a little while.

I quickly write a note to them, saying I was going to a friend for a few days. I put it on my pillow and grabbed my bag before quickly leaving the house. I climbed into the driver seat of my car and driver away. I didn't knew where to go but I just decided to go to my old house.

I came to a stop in front of the house but I didn't climbed out yet. I just stared around me, tears continued to fall from my eyes and I couldn't stop them. I hit the wheel in anger before stopping and suddenly, I let out a sob.

I closed my eyes as I let my head fall backwards to my seat and cried. "Eomma . . . Appa . . . I'm sorry," I cried before opening my eyes and looked back at the house. "I'm so sorry."

After I slowly reached to my senses, I climbed out of the car and walked to the house, pulling the bag over my shoulder. I walked to the living room, looking around once again before taking a deep breath as I looked at the stairs to the second floor.

I walked upstairs and stopped as I stared at the hallway. I hold back my tears as I slowly walked forwards and stopped at one of opened rooms. My parents' bedroom. I walked inside and looked around.

Everything was like downstairs. Everything was here but full of dust and spider webs. I sighed heavily as I stared at the room. So many memories and it was just making my heart feel heavier.

I walked out of the room and went straight to my old bedroom. I walked inside and looked around at my old room, dusty and full of spider webs. "It all looks that same," I mumbled to myself, letting my tears fall again.

I put my bag on the floor and slowly went to the bed to sit down. I sit down on the bed and looked around again. "It's colder," I said, scoffing before shaking my head as I closed my eyes.  
I wiped away the tears but they still continued. Being at my old house and knowing my grandparents were the ones that killed my parents was to much.

Everything came back to me. Jonghyun and his vamp friends, my Mom's close relationship with Onew; the two of them fell in love before she met my Dad. She and Onew had to gave up on their love for each other because he was a vampire and she was a hunter. She gave up her love and the hunt life for a normal human live yet I remember the way she and Onew kept looking at each other; They didn't stop loving each other.

I remembered Minho being my best friend and I had a small first crush on him before Jonghyun made me forget. I remembered everything!

I opened my eyes as I looked down at my hands, watching as my tears fall on them. Suddenly, hands were placed on mine and I looked up to see Jonghyun kneeling in front of me. I glared at him, wanting to show that I was strong but I knew it didn't work.

I shook my head before pulling my hands away from his as I got up from the bed, grabbing my bag and walking out of the room. "Hanna," He called softly as he followed me downstairs. "Leave me alone," I snapped.

He grabbed my arm, turning me around and grabbing now both my arms. "What do you want from me?!" I yelled at his face. His face got hardened, "I'm trying to help you," He hissed.

"I don't need you help, _vampire_ ," I spat. "I don't need it and I don't want it!" He let go of me and scoffed, "Really now?" He stood in front of me very close. "Listen to me, baby girl, you grandparents have something that belongs to me and my family. Now, you can work with me and we both get what we want or." He glanced down at my lips before back to my eyes, "One of us will get out here alive to get what we want."

I scoffed, "Then I'll take the second option," I said before grabbing my gun but then suddenly Jonghyun pulled me against the wall, making me drop the gun. I fought against him but he just smirked, "You too weak right now to fight me, kid," He said. "Think again about this."

He moved closer to me, his face close to mine. "I'm sticking with the second option," I said. "It's going to be your funeral," He said. "Then kill me," I said. He stared at me for a moment before releasing me.

He groaned, walking away from me as he ruffled his hair in frustration. He stopped, placing his hands on his hips before turning back to me. I grabbed my gun from the floor and looked at him. "Just take the first option," He said. "You, me and my friends can work together on this one and after this you can go on with your human life."

"I can get my revenge by myself," I said. "You need someone with you. You can't do it alone," He said. "Just on this . . . Trust me." He walked up to me and hold his hand out to me, "We got a deal or what?"

I stared at his hand before looking at his face. "After this, you and you friends get the hell out of my way. We'll never met again, got it?" I asked. He nodded, "Got it," He said. I glanced at his hand again before back at his face, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"Deal."


End file.
